


May the Dread Wolf Love You

by limerencing



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fade Dreams, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limerencing/pseuds/limerencing
Summary: Fen'Harel and Eretria ( my Fem!Inquisitor ) meet again in the Fade, a month after Eretria lost her arm. Fen'Harel resigned himself to her death via the mark. But he never agreed to let her die via Orlesian assassins. Because fuck that.





	May the Dread Wolf Love You

**Author's Note:**

> slightly ooc bc i love that fucking egg and he needs to be less of an epic world-ending asshole

Eretria opened her eyes to Haven. A raven chirped in the distance. The air moved her hair but she didn't feel it. She had become wise to the trick. This was not Haven's miraculous recovery, or her getting her wish of the Mark and the Breach being a dream. This was the Fade. 

Footsteps echoed softly. Solas. No, Fen'Harel. The Dread Wolf. Her eyes narrowed. She had been looking, for an entire month. And he dares summon her into a dream! She turned quickly, leading with her hand. She knew he could, and completely expected, him to stop her. But he let her palm come into contact with his face, taking the attack with a small whip of his head. "I. . . I deserved that, vhenan." He sighed, but his eyes lit up as he let himself stare.

"You definitely did." She nodded, glared, and pulled him into a hug. Desperate and pleading. "Come home." 

"I can't."

"Then come get me. Take me with you." 

"This is my fight. I should let you live out your days in peace."

"Peace? Orlais and Fereldan are pissed at us. Divine Victoria can barely control the Chantry. We're fucked without grease, still cleaning up the mess you made with that creator-damned orb, and the worst thing is. . . the man I loved won't even come home to me." She pouted, bouncing slightly to ward off tears. 

The Dread Wolf's traced her waist, settling on her hips. He pulled her into another hug, humming as she buried her head into his shoulder. His hand slid to the small of her back. Why the fabric there damp? He pulled his hand away, watching as red stained his fingers. He heard her gasp in his ear. "Vhenan?" He whispered. Then, louder. "Vhenan! H-hold on. This is not how this is going to happen, my love, I promise you."


End file.
